No Paradise
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: [Oneshot] Bulma shivered as she held onto her son's hand tightly. Trunks' facial expression was smooth, as calm as an angel's it was almost comforting to see that her son died peacefully.


**No Paradise**

**By Lilith - Shii**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Akira Toriyama does. And he did a GREAT job, better than I would. **

**A/N: Weird enough, this story popped into my head today durning my 4th period class. And through out the whole entire day, I have thought about it, and decided to share this story because, you know, this is a rare story that comes into my head often. Enjoy.**

**--**

11:45 PM.

That's when he died. He drew his last breath on that final minute, and went without a single dread in mind.

Bulma shivered as she held onto her son's hand tightly. Trunks' facial expression was smooth, as calm as an angel's it was almost comforting to see that her son died peacefully. This disease was strong, which is why not even her half saiya-jin son could beat it. It had been at least five years since he left the present time to beat the androids. How could this happen to him? The Strongest man in the Universe in this timeline? Bulma bit down on her bottom lip, trying to fight back the tears. She stood up, shaking a little when she wanted to collapse.

"Mrs. Briefs?"

Bulma swung around, and was face to face with the doctor of Capsule Corp. He was the new one, and he obviously stood by Bulma's side for a long while. She sighed, and sat back down in her chair.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, would you like us to -"

"No. It's alright. I want to spend more time with him..."

"You called it?"

"11:45:19."

"Thank you."

The doctor left without another word, as Bulma turned back to her son's lifeless body. She grabbed his hand again. Why him? He was still so young, and hours ago seemed to lively. He had a great big smile on his face and he wanted to walk out of this hospital without a second glance. She lowered her head against the sheets, and bawled. Her soul felt like it was tearing apart, her fingers gripping onto his hand, clinging onto what was left of his warmth. She didn't wanted this reality to be real. This was the worse pain for a mother to go through. No child should go before their parents. That's how she felt. She felt alone, scared to the point that she was going to die slowly.

But at this point, she didn't care if she lived or die. Her son was gone. She had no shoulder to cry on; Chichi had died about a year ago. It was amazing how long she lived after Gohan had died, to the point she felt for the woman. Chichi died peacefully in her home, as for the Ox King, he left. He told Bulma that he would be gone for a while, but she had a hunch he wasn't coming back. She accepted it. She stood up again, and walked near the window. Years ago, long before these andriods appeared, they were happier days.

Goku was the first one to die in the group, than the rest followed. It progress to the point that Yamcha was the last one to die, and that was it. Gohan had kept himself hidden so that he planned his revenge against the andriods. As for Trunks, he was still a baby. But he suffered everything no child should go through this young. He understood death all to well for comfort, she even convinced herself that Trunks was counting down the days till he gets to attack. She wouldn't allow it, he was her only son! But he disobyed her, Bulma didn't care at that point. She was glad he had saved the future, and made a name for himself as the Freedom Fighter, some would call him.

Bulma smiled to herself. She felt her tears run down her cheeks, as she adjusted the sweater on her. She didn't want to go crazy and scream out in pain like other mothers would for a lost of a child. She was trying to keep it in. But her head was pounding, and screaming. Her body refused to respond to her mind, and turned back to her son's lifeless body. She cringed when the moonlight shined onto his face. He was so peaceful, his lips pressed together into a small child-like smile that always appeared when he was happy. His lavender hair and brows shined beautiful, almost like the moon was making it a tint of lovely silver.

She looked back at the window and traced the moon's shape against the glass.

"I remember when you were five. You always asked me what your father was like. Heh, I always laughed it off and told you he was a brave man. And he loved you very much. I was right, huh?"

She turned to the bed, and clasped her hands over each other. "You told me when you got back from the future on how he went ballistic when you got _killed _ by Cell. I believed you, dear. Why? Because in the present, he got to know you. And realize that you are his son. That you are as bold, smart, strong, and proud as he. Well, the proud part might be different for both of you."

Bulma sat down in the chair, pushing her short locks behind her ears. She tugged on the sweatshirt, and frowned. "Why you? That's all I have to ask Kami. Why you? I would've gladly gave up my life for yours. And it infected you and not me..."

She lowered her face into her hands, and started to catch her breath. "It's not fair! It has never been fair! I watch you every day, wasting away for days... Did you know you were going to die today? Is that you acted so cheery towards me?"

She whimpered softly, and felt her tears run down her cheeks. She let herself to bawl. Rocking herself gently in the chair, she never felt such pain in her life. The last time she ever felt this pain, was when Vegeta died. She breathed in slowly, and stood up again and started to pace. She was offically alone, and she had no one. She looked over at the bed once again and pulled the sheets over his face.

"I love you, honey. Momma is going to meet you soon."

_'Not to soon I hope..'_

She flinched, and swung around when she heard his voice. "Trunks?"

_'Mom, don't worry. I'm fine. I'll always be with you, just like Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, and everyone else. Live as long as you can, mother. Don't rush to join us, yet.' _

Bulma nodded, and breathed in as tears fell rapidly down her cheeks.

_'Oh yeah, and mom?'_

"Yes,. dear?"

_Dad says he loves you. See ya, mom! _

Bulma fell to her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled her knees to her chest. She started to bawl as she repeated, "I love you too! I love you too! I love all of you!"

--

**A/N: I was tearing up mid-way through this. Hopefully you won't cry as much as I did. Read and Review. **


End file.
